


Sola

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: Una diade a metà, un vuoto incolmabile.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sola

**Author's Note:**

> Sono appena uscita dal cinema. In qualche modo dovevo sfogarmi.  
> È uscita di getto, così. Sono consapevole che abbia una forma un po' strana.

L'hai cercato nella Forza, giorno e notte,

_Quando il clamore della battaglia era ormai lontano,_

_Stordita,_

_Senza più rumore attorno._

Senza trovarlo mai, la tua è stata una lotta continua con la disperazione.

_Sola,_

_Nessuna voce nella testa._

"Lui vuole che tu viva" ed è sempre lo Skywalker sbagliato a parlare.

_Sbagliato._

Nessuno sa cosa vuol dire, nessuno capirebbe.

_Una diade a metà, un vuoto incolmabile._

***

Passano i mesi e gli anni e sei sempre lì,

_Viva._

Con il sorriso sulle labbra e il rilesso di troppi cuori infranti negli occhi.

_Sola,_

_Poiché chi ti completava, ti ha dato la vita._

_Ma ne valeva la pena, per un'esistenza spezzata?_


End file.
